The invention more particularly relates to a method for manufacturing a cosmetic article having a decorative embossed and/or debossed surface.
Document US2006001193 describes an example of such a method, making use of a lower mold having an embossed and/or debossed surface and an upper mold, in which a cosmetic product is first poured into the lower mold through a large opening formed in the upper mold, then the upper mold is removed and a container such as a cosmetic receptacle, possibly preheated, is applied to the molded cosmetic product. The receptacle holding the molded cosmetic product is then removed from the lower mold using a pressure fluid applied through passages formed in this lower mold.
The method described here uses a “picking” technique, which has the disadvantage that a space remains in the obtained article between the walls of the receptacle or jar and the molded cosmetic product. Under these conditions, the pattern on the surface of the molded cosmetic product cannot be formed all the way to the edge of the wall of the receptacle, which affects the aesthetics of the cosmetic article obtained.
The method described in document US2006001193 requires a preliminary step of molding the cosmetic product inside a mold, followed by a phase of transferring the molded cosmetic product into a final container formed by the receptacle, requiring a prior step of heating this receptacle, a step of accurately inserting the receptacle onto the cosmetic product, and a step of ejecting the assembly formed by the receptacle and the cosmetic product. This succession of steps results in a complex and costly method.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate these disadvantages.